


In a Family Way

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scene ep. 7x04





	In a Family Way

***  
В трубке еще слышны короткие гудки… на душе так гадко, как не было… никогда. В наших кругах подобные подставы – не редкость, но удара от близких не ждешь, особенно, исподтишка. Когда я сговорился с Дарби, я использовал клиентов, но это било только нашему карману. Джессика же ударила по больному…  
\- Занят? – ты задерживаешься на пороге, что уже само по себе настораживает, а выражение почти ослиного упрямства на лице дополняет картинку.  
\- Хотел что-нибудь?  
\- Да… наверное… - зазвучав вдруг не так уверенно, ты проходишь к окну, - ты все равно узнаешь и будет лучше, если я сам тебе это скажу…  
\- Скажешь – что? – разворачиваюсь вместе с креслом, возвращая тебя в поле зрения, - Что ты сделал, Майк?  
\- Ты просил меня отказаться от дела и выстроить Китайскую стену, - не поворачиваясь, отзываешься ты.  
\- Что ты и сделал…  
\- Что я и сделал… - и словно в обрыва в холодную воду, - А потом подсказал Оливеру, что сделать, чтобы выбить хорошую сделку, отговорил от этой сделки клиента и заставил Оливера подать групповой иск… - повернувшись, смотришь прямо на меня, - Я только что согласился представлять этот иск, Харви, от имени фирмы…  
\- Ты – что?! С дуба рухнул?! Я пропустил тот день, когда ты сменил фамилию на Спектер? – шумно выдохнув, пытаюсь сдержаться, но все случившиеся за последние недели наваливается, почти сбивая с ног, - Или стал тут управляющим партнером?!  
\- Харви, заткнись! Просто – закрой рот и послушай меня! – стремительно переместившись, ты оказываешься прямо передо мной, - Дело не в нашем уговоре и не мифических нуждающихся в помощи людях, дело в тебе! Он что-то имеет против тебя? Ты ему что-то должен?  
\- Кому? О чем ты, черт тебя подери!?  
\- Об Алексе, разумеется… - сбросив лишнее напряжение, ты проводишь ладонью по лицу, - никак иначе объяснить вашу внезапную взаимную любовь нельзя.  
\- Ты что, ревнуешь? – мне вдруг делается смешно, - Серьезно?  
\- Я знаю, что не приобрел приоритетных прав на твое личное время, но… - явно растеряв весь небольшой запал, ты наконец, падаешь на диван.  
\- Со стороны все выглядит… - заканчиваю твою мысль, - слишком неожиданно.  
\- Он просто возник ниоткуда, - ты пожимаешь плечами, глядя на меня, - и ведет себя так, будто имеет на это все права.  
\- Алекс… - я замолкаю, подбирая слова, - ты прав, можно сказать, что я – его должник.  
\- Но я – нет, - поднявшись, ты останавливаешься, опираясь ладонями на стол, - дай мне разрешение работать над групповым иском, Харви! Обещаю, все возьму на себя и даже позволю тебе на меня наехать…  
\- Искуситель… - ворчу я, уже почти согласившись, - Алекс решил проблемы фирмы с Браттан-Голд…  
\- Которые устроила Джессика, - не спрашиваешь ты.  
\- В терапевтических целях, - пытаюсь сам в это поверить.  
\- Это было жестоко, - плеснув виски в два бокала, один передаешь мне, - и неправильно…  
\- Да… - соглашаюсь я, - так теперь и живем…

 

***  
\- Харви оставь мне… - произношу в трубку, обрывая разговор с Оливером. Происходящее напоминает какой-то страшный сон, где все перевернуто с ног на голову… мне казалось, что самым ужасным были два месяца Данберри. Но то, что творится на фирме сейчас, заставляет вспоминать о временах Хардмана и Дарби, как о счастливых.  
\- Не поступай так больше! – я слышу гнев в твоем голосе и медлю на подходе, давая время – справиться с собой.  
\- Отвлекаю? – останавливаюсь на пороге.  
\- А есть – чем? – склочным тоном спрашиваешь ты, следуя за мной взглядом.  
\- Думаю… будет лучше, если ты это услышишь от меня прежде, чем тебе расскажет об этом твой новый лучший друг.  
\- Имеешь что-то против Алекса?  
\- Нет… - прохожу к окну, - как я уже сказал тебе утром, Харви, между нами с Алексом все ровно.  
\- И ты хотел… - ты разворачиваешься, ловя меня в поле зрения, выжидающе глядя.  
\- Оливер нашел меня сегодня в суде, - быстро, чтобы не передумать, сообщаю, - и я подсказал ему возможность для хорошей сделки. А потом – сделка оказалась слишком хорошей и я… - сглотнув, выдаю самую страшную часть, - уговорил Оливера на организацию группового иска, который только что согласился представлять от имени фирмы.  
\- Чего?! – мысленно втянув голову в плечи, пережидаю неминуемую бурю, - Ты меня плохо расслышал, когда я говорил про Китайскую стену, или твоя безупречная память сбоит?!  
\- Не ори! – реагирую резковато, сам от себя не ожидал, - Слушай – ты ведешь себя так, будто находишься под давлением… - опираюсь на ручки кресла с обоих сторон, - У него на тебя компромат? Или за тобой должок?  
\- Он? – делаешь вид, что не понимаешь, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
\- Алекс Уильямс… - спустив пар, отворачиваюсь, - ничем иным происходящее я объяснить не могу.  
\- Ты ревнуешь! – с плохо скрываемым самодовольством произносишь ты, - Что, стоило оставить тебя на пару дней одного и ты уже скулишь от одиночества?  
\- Я вполне способен с ним справиться, Харви, - тяжело опустившись на диван, прячу лицо в ладонях, - а вот ты кажется, нуждаешься в компании…  
\- И Алекс, на твой взгляд, совсем не то, что мне нужно, - чуть насмешливо заканчиваешь за меня ты.  
\- Ты ни разу не вспомнил о нем за все то время, что я тебя знаю, - пожимаю плечами, развивая мысль, - а он словно считает тебя своей собственностью…  
\- Ну… скажем так, у нас с ним есть определенная история…  
\- Делиться которой ты не планируешь… - снова поднявшись, нависаю над столом, - дай мне разрешение работать с делом, Харви! И я даже позволю тебе при нем на меня наорать за мою самодеятельность.  
\- Научил на свою голову… - ворчишь ты, уже почти согласившись, - он решил сегодняшние проблемы с со своей бывшей фирмой…  
\- Которые устроила Джессика… - стреляю почти наугад, выбивая сразу десятку, - о как…  
\- Она хотела нас занять… - пытаясь убедить скорее себя, отвечаешь ты.  
\- Потому что ты снова к ней ездил, - поставив перед тобой виски, возвращаюсь к окну, - и если хочешь знать мое мнение…  
\- Не хочу… – отзываешься ты, вставая рядом, - я его и так знаю… Вот так теперь и живем…


End file.
